LabTech137's Journal
Tuesday, October 19th, 2004 5:55 pm Work has been going smooth and I'm expecting a promotion soon :]]] Went gambling with some of the guys after work which sucked cuz i spent so long bragging to them about how great I am at poker then got owned 5 games straight T__T;;; Theres so many damn people all crammed down in this hole.. all everyone seems to do is whine about this and that, its no wonder that I'm the one up for promotion. "Oh my coffee mug is missing~, My cot so I can sleep in the lab~, Theres a green rabbit in my coffee~, no one likes me~!!!" these people are nuts. Lets just say that my abilities in the lab exceed my abilities on the poker table.... On another note, I can't stop thinking about this person. Her name is Labtech138. We kind of joined the company at the same time and I see her around at work now and then. I can't help staring at her... I'm scared she'll notice me and think I'm a creep or something. She has such a unique style.. shes so pretty... *sigh* I have noticed she seems to have very strange taste in the things she collects around her desk. I want to know more about her... :O~ --- Thursday, October 21, 2004 2:37 pm Man... seems like I picked the right day to sleep in :] LabTech138 explained to me about the drill yesterday and all the commotion that came with it. Definitely something I'd rather avoid. I finally built up the courage to ask LabTech138 if she would like to take a break with me later to get something to eat. I figure this might be the best way to learn more about her. I get nervous when I see her... it took me like a week to find the nerve to say something. I think shes really special somehow.. I hope she thinks I'm worth her time :] Everyone sees me as some kind of bigshot who's great at everything, which is mostly true.. but sometimes when I'm alone at night I feel like a shy, helpless little girl... which often leads to hours of crying into my pillow. I think if I could become closer to LabTech138 then I can show the other guys how manly I am by being the alpha male and taking a suitable mate for myself. I think I must be sick.. am I sick? haha... LabTech957 is supposed to be throwing a Internet Party at his place on Saturday. I was kind of thinking of going to check out his electronics as most men know that the size and clarity of your home entertainment system directly relates to the size of your.. *ahem* As I was about to tell him I was gonna go, I noticed that LabTech138 wasn't invited. If I went and she didn't that prolly wouldnt sit too well with her, so I have decided to back out. Damn is anyone gonna go to that party anyway? That poor guy.. if no one shows its gonna destroy his mind. Oh well what can you do? Another wonderful day in the lab :] --- Thursday, October 23, 2004 11:35 pm Damn.. I haven't heard anything about the Internet Party. Looks like the worst possible scenario. Invite tons of people, no one comes.. and you end up looking like an idiot. Poor guy. I wonder if he even has the courage to come to work on Monday. I finally convinced LabTech138 to sit down and have a meal with me. She was incredibly hard to get, but I kept trying to convince her that it would be fun and she finally gave in. It made me want her even more and I felt exrtra manly. As I guessed she was really nice and totally interesting to talk to. She let me take charge of the whole date really (if you could call it that) so I got to pick out the table, ordered food for us, and even paid the bill ^__^ Seems something weird is going on though.. Test animals are acting strangely... LabTech247 is happier than usual and everyone else seems kind of sluggish. I found LabTech909 at his desk clicking on his mouse and keyboard while completely asleep! That was weird stuff. I didnt want to wake him up as he seemed to be having a great dream :] I saw LabTech722 talking to LabTech101. 722 seems frantic although hes trying to hide it. Out of all the games we ever played at the casino, I'm pretty sure I could tell when he was bluffing.. ah hell, in the end we both ended up broke so I guess I'm not much better :O Theres definitely something weird in the air. I just hope that this won't get in the way of my whole deal with LabTech138 I think a few of the guys know I'm interested in her by now and if I blow it, they might laugh at me... which would seriously make me question my superiority and masculinity...... --- Thursday, October 28, 2004 3:35 pm I dont know where to start. The last few days have been amazingly productive. Normally I TRY to get stuff done for G Corp but end up putting more time into my own interests *sigh* But now I'm really actually working wild overtime hours and cleaning my workspace and .. and... yeah well you get the picture Maybe I'm getting more stamina through the day from all these headaches and naps I seem to keep taking randomly.... Oh, and speaking of stamina, I think I'm going to ask LabTech 138 to come with me to Gambinos Halloween / Gino's birthday party on Saturday! Big events like these are perfect for getting a girl into the mood and showing her what a fun guy I can be in a crowd... well, at least I think I am Man she looks cute when she's balancing stuff on her head. I sure know how to pick em~! It seems everyones attitude has really picked up over the last few days and I'm really impressed with the amount of dedication to the company we are all showing ^_^ I think I will talk to LabTech 957 at the party and see if I can offer any kind of support. He seems to have taken the whole party thing pretty badly. On a side note, I think LabTech 101 has been spying on me. I could have sworn that I saw him peeking at me while I re-enacted my favorite scene from conan the barbarian at my workbench yesterday. wtf. Who knows what that guy is up to...? --- I can die happy. LabTech138 agreed to come to the big Halloween party with me It will be nice to finally relax some after such a hectic week at work and all these strange events. All of the other LabTechs are talking about the party too so it looks like most everyone is going ^^! Gambino himself checked in today and then ran out shortly after. I wonder what he plans to do for Gino at the party.. What a nice father I have to get cleaned up and get ready for the party ^__^ I'll wear my new shirt from the LabTech shopping network, as LabTech 138 also seems to enjoy their products --- https://www.gaiaonline.com/guilds/viewtopic.php?t=67297